Life Gets In The Way
by JaneWorshipper
Summary: Kit comes back from France for Scotts wedding. How will Kim react.
1. Kim

**Chapter One - Kim**

There was something comforting about the gentle lapping of the early morning waves, which made Kim return to the beach every morning before work. It was not an old tradition but nonetheless one he had adopted recently in the wake of the recent events of his life.

He consciously knew that he had built up his life nicely since coming to the Bay, but there was one area of his existence that he couldn't quite get right. Every romantic relationship he entered into seemed doomed to fail. That he told himself was the underlying reason for his newly found love of the beach. Almost a year ago he had said goodbye to the one person he could see himself with long term. After Kit had left it seemed to him that he simply could not get his love life back on track. If he was honest with himself he still couldn't really believe that he had been duped by his last girlfriend Zoe, who it turned out was not who he thought she was.

Looking at his watch he very quickly realized that he had spent a little too much time in his own head and he was now late for work.

"Damn" he said loudly to himself whilst he hurled himself off where he was sitting and began to run in the direction of the Gym.

As he walked in he was met by Jesse who had a rather disapproving look on his face.

"Late again!" he said his brow beginning to crease "What is going on with you?"

"I'm sorry Jess, I just kinda lost track of time" Kim smiled slightly, hoping for a reprieve.

"Listen mate, your going to have to sort yourself out" Jesse spat out as he stormed out of the Gym.

--------------------------------------

"Kim there you are!" Hayley exclaimed, rushing up to him with an excited smile on her face. "Tell me you are going to the buck's night" she said her hands clasped together. He gave her a confused look, trying to work out what she was talking about.

"How can you have possibly forgotten that Scott is having his buck's night tonight!" she said shrilly "next you'll be telling me my wedding has completely slipped your mind too".

Placing his hand on his head as he realized exactly what she was talking about.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Hayley was getting married, but with all that was going on in his life he had not even given her special day much thought at all. Pursing his lips he prepared himself to beg for forgiveness.

"Look Hay…"

"Don't worry about it Kim" she interrupted him, beginning to look a little bit impatient "you can make it up to me by doing me a favour."

"And what would that be Hayles? Should I be afraid?" a cheeky smile appearing on his face.

"No!" Hayley laughed playfully hitting him "I want you to keep an eye on Scott and make sure he doesn't end up tied naked to a post….


	2. Kit

_Few things I should probably point out before I embark on another chapter that I forgot to do last time:_

_- Needless to say I do not own any characters featured in my fanfic unless I created them myself (which I will name at the start of each chapter, if there are any)._

_- I really appreciate any feedback that people give me and welcome reviews._

_- My grammar can be a bit dicey at times so if you notice a mistake please tell me and I will correct it._

_Most of all I just hope you enjoy this! It was kind of a spontaneous thing, so I certainly hope I can pull of the story I have in my mind…_

_OH and before I forget the first two are foundation Chapters, so I'm sorry if they move a little slowly._

**Chapter Two – Kit**

"Please fasten your seatbelts and ensure your seats are in an upright position for landing" the speaker box crackled as the flight attendant gave her pre-rehearsed lines.

Kit bit her lip and smiled to herself. She was looking forward to seeing her family again and it wouldn't be long until she would. Deciding to return to Summer Bay for Scotts wedding had been a spontaneous decision that had led her to throw all of her belongs into two rather bulky suitcases within the space of two days. Plans to come home had been thrown about for a while now but when she had heard about Scotts wedding she had known it was the right time. But if she really thought about it, her familywere notthe only people she was anxious to see again. There was one person she has been waiting a year to see and although things had changed since she had left, she still wanted to see Kim again.

The plane groaned as it began its descent onto the runway of the busy airport. As the wheels hit the tarmac they rumbled violently, but as the plane began to slow down the noise ceased.

"This is it" she said silently to herself "welcome home Kit", as she stood up to grab her things.

--------------------------------------

"Matilda, Henry, I'm leaving for Hayley's party now. I expect you to have all your homework done when I get back" Beth called out to the twins. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hard knocking at the door. She silently cursed whoever was out there for making her late and then flung the door open.

"Surprise, mum!" Kit yelled throwing her arms around Beth.

"Kit, what are you doing here? You never told me you were flying in!"

"I'm going to start to think you aren't happy to see me" Kit laughed.

"So who's this then" she said gesturing to the person sanding outside the door quietly. Kit turned around and took him by the hand.

"Mum this is Jack, hes..um…my boyfriend" she said quite sheepishly.

"You have been keeping things quiet from your ol' mum haven't you" Beth smirked.

"I'm just heading off to Hayley's Hens Party. Would you like to come along Kit? I'm sure Hayley would love to see you" she was eying Jack and this moment who had barely said two words since walking into the house.

Kit turned to Jack and gave him a pleading look,

"Couldn't you find something to do with yourself while I go and catch up with my mates?" although he looked less than impressed he nodded and planted a light businesslike kiss on her lips.

--------------------------------------

"So is Jack some sort of mute" Beth jested in the car ride to Irenes, where the party was being held.

"No mum, he's just a very private guy that's all" Kit smiled attempting to give her mother a reassuring look.

"He just doesn't really seem like your…kind of guy, that's all"

"and who is, mum?" Kit eyed her mum but her thoughts had suddenly rested on Kim.

"Kim is good by the way" Beth blurted out as if she had read Kits mind. At that moment Kit was glad it was getting dark because the blush on her cheeks would have given her away.

"Oh yep, that's good" she said trying to pretend she wasn't interested.


	3. Collide

_Thank you to those who have submitted a review! It always helps me to know what people think and where to take the story._

_As I pointed out last Chapter, none of the characters belong to me except that which I have created. AND as you may have noticed I did in fact create Jack, so he belongs to me!_

**Chapter Three – Collide**

Things were well under way at Irene's place when they arrived and everyone was so immersed in what they were doing, they didn't notice Kit standing in the door way surveying the scene in front if her.

"Are you going in, Kit, or are you just going to stand there" Beth gently pushed her to the side and walked through. Kit took a breath and followed her.

"Kit!" she heard the words coming from somewhere, only she couldn't quite see where they had come from. That was until she saw a mass of blonde hair coming at her as if in slow motion. Hayley flung herself onto Kit and hugged her tightly.

"Gee Hayley, does this mean you're glad to see" she said laughing and taking her friend by the shoulders. "So you're marrying my brother, must say I pity you".

"Don't be horrible" Hayley said grinning "it's so good to see you Kit. Are you going to be here for the wedding?"

"Well I couldn't let my big brother walk down the aisle without being there, now could I?" Kit's attention then fell on the small bump that was just beginning to show on hayleys stomach.

"So when is my future niece due?" Kit said softly placing her hand over it.

Hayley bit her lip slightly, as far as she knew Kit only knew the barebones of the story that went along with her pregnancy. She certainly didn't know that for a while there they had thought the baby was Kim's.

"Still a while to go yet" she said softly "we're only about 3 months along" she said nodding slightly.

Hayley stayed very close to Kit for most of the evening, which ended up being a party for Hayley, where throughout the evening people approached Kit to say how good she looked and to ask if she was staying. Hayley didn't seem to mind though, she was that sort of person, she was clearly very happy reguardless.

One thing that Kit couldn't quite shake from her mind was the knowledge that Kim was living here. Though she knew he was probably at the buck's night and was sure he wasn't going to be here, she couldn't help but wish that he would.

--------------------------------------

"We should probably get going" Beth politely announced to the group of friends and strangers "I'll wait for you in the car" she said to Kit, whom nodding politely and began her goodbyes to Hayley.

"I will see you tomorrow, I'll be the one in the white dress" Hayley said a big smile planting itself on her lips"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Kit said hugging Hayley and kissing her on the check and turning to leave.

However, her exit was hampered by the fact that she collided right into someone in the doorway knocking Kit of balance andsending herfalling to the floor.

"Why don't you watch we're you're going you idiot" she said angrily, sitting there wondering why they hadn't bothered to say a word to apologise. At that moment she looked up and saw Kim's face looking down on her.


End file.
